Ru Brike (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ninja 2 Ranger (Trapper Guide) 1 Level: 03 Experience: 3,408 XP (6,000 for next level) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Southern Deity: Bashu First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 30 = + CON (04) + FC (02) (Ninja) + CON (02) (Ranger) AC: 18 = + DEX (04) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = [Ninja (01) + Ranger (01) CMB: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05* = (00) + Ranger (02) + CON (02) + Cloak (01) Reflex: +09* = (03) + Ranger (02) + DEX (04) + Cloak (01) Will: +02* = (00) + WIS (00) + Trait (01) + Cloak (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +2 vs. divination effects (Carefully Hidden trait) Weapon Statistics Wakizashi: Attack: +07 = (02) + DEX (04) + Focus (01) Damage*: 1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slash or Pierce, Deadly Wakizashi (TWF): Attack: +05/+05 = (02) + DEX (04) + Focus (01) - Two-Weapons (02) Damage*: 1d6/1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slash or Pierce, Deadly Nunchaku: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) Damage*: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm Shuriken: Attack: +06 = (02) +DEX (04) Damage*: 1d2, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce, Range 10 ft. * +1d6 when opponent denied Dex (Sneak Attack) * +1 when flanking (Dirty Fighter trait) * +2 Attack / Damage vs Ranger's Focus target (1/day) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 any ability (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ninja (+1 HP, taken twice) Bonus Feat: Extra Feat at 1st level Skilled: Bonus skill point each level Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Ninja Armor: Light only, no shields Weapons: All simple, plus kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, wakizashi Poison Use: 'Cannot accidentally poison self '''Sneak Attacks: '+1d6 vs. opponents denied Dex bonus (ranged to 30') '''Ki Pool: * 3 pts (1/2 level + 2 CHA) * All Acro checks as running start w/ at least 1 pt in pool * 1 extra attack for (1 pt) * +20' move for (1 pt) * +4 insight to Stealth (1 pt) * 8 hrs rest to replenish Ninja Tricks (1): * Vanishing Trick (1 pt): Disappear 1 rd/lvl as Invisibility (swift action) Ranger (Trapper & Guide Archetypes) Armor: Light & medium, non-tower shields Weapons: All simple and martial Ranger's Focus: ' Swift action 1/day, gain +2 attack & damage against single designated target. Lasts until target reduced to 0 or fewer HP or surrenders. Replaces Favored Enemy (Guide Archetype) '''Trapfinding: ' Add 1/2 Ranger level (min +1) to Perception and Disable Device vs. traps. Can disarm magical traps. (Trapper Archetype) '''Track: Add 1/2 Ranger level (min +1) to Survival to follow tracks. Wild Empathy: Ranger level (1) + CHA mod to influence animals as Diplomacy (+3) Feats Weapon Finesse (1st level): Sub Dex for Str on light weapon attack rolls Two-Weapon Fighting (Bonus Human): Reduce two-weapon penalty by 2/6 Weapon Focus (Wakizashi) (3rd level): +1 attack with selected weapon. Traits Dirty fighter (Combat): +1 damage on a hit when flanking Carefully Hidden (Racial): +1 Will saves, +2 saves vs. divination Skills Skill Points: 25 = (16) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Racial (02) (Ninja) (6) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Racial (01) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 10 3 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 08 3 3 2 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 06 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 11/10 3 3 4 -0 +1 Trapfinding Disguise 06 1 3 2 +0 Escape Artist 10 3 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07/06 3 3 0 +1 Trapfinding Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 05 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 10 3 3 4 -0 +0 Survival 00/01 0 0 0 +1 Track Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 06 1 3 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Mithral Chain Shirt 1100 gp 12.5 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Wakizashi (2) 70 gp 04 lb Nunchaku (2) 04 gp 04 lb Shuriken (9/10) 02 gp 01 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Flint & Steel '' 01 gp 00 lb ''Ink (1 oz.) '' 08 gp 00 lb ''Inkpen '' .1 gp 00 lb ''Parchment (5) 01 gp 00 lb MW Thieves' Tools '' 100 gp 01 lb ''Trail Rations (2) 01 gp 02 lb Waterskin '' 01 gp 04 lb ''Elixer of Hiding 250 gp 00 lb Potion of Disguise Self 50 gp 00 lb Wand CLW (50 cgs) ''750 gp 00 lb Belt Pouch 02 gp .5 lb ''Ioun Torch 75 gp 00 lb Total Cost: '3465.1 gp ' Total Weight: 34 lb Light Medium Heavy MW Backpack: 0-38 39-76 77-115 Base Loads: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumables Used Equipment Cost Weight Alchemist's Fire (3) 60 gp 03 lb Liquid Ice 40 gp 02 lb Giant Wasp Poison 210 gp 00 lb Antiplague 50 gp 00 lb Sunrod 02 gp 01 lb Shuriken x1 (count @ 10) Total: 362 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial funds: 150 gp GP: 28 Rescue at Boar's Ridge earnings: 2,193.85 gp SP: 07 DMC (1 @ 2nd level): 330 gp CP: 05 Rodents of Unusual Size: 1,182 gp = Total Earnings: 3,855.85 gp Consumed expenditures: -362 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Current Inventory: -3465.1 gp 0000 Coinage left: 28.75 gp Details Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Perhaps to distance himself from his childhood in squallor, Ru's grooming is notably exact. His hair is cropped close and even. He's fostered a carefully-sculpted beard, as well. Despite the tailoring difficulty his size and width of shoulder provide, he's made sure his clothes are impeccably tailored. Background Ru Brike just wanted to make his life better. Members of Rhat'matanis' lowest caste, the Brike family squatted in a condemned tenement, picked through garbage for dinner, scampered away from the corrupt city guard who felt no fear of reprisals from the lowborne. So when Arisi Turb'ul saw the potential bruiser Ru could be and offered him a place in his gang, Ru jumped at the chance. Protection money paid for a legal--if small--apartment for Ru's family. Daily trawls of the marketplace fed them all well. Ru especially thrived once he had some real nutrition, his broad shoulders filling out, muscle and mass and a growth spurt making him look a man when he was still just a boy. This was defintely better. Ru took Ari's orders. His hearty laugh charmed those he was meant to protect, and if he looked stonger than he actually was, he quickly learned to hit the tenderest spots when it came time to commit violence. To most, Ru was still just lowborne trash, but Ari taught him to exploit the empty spaces in the code of castes, to hurt those who couldn't object, and help those with the ... malleability to grant aid to those below them for the right favor. Then Terriam Gis showed up. Everyone thought Gis was just another weak merchant. Ru stomped into his shop one evening expecting to perk up his night by watching the man cower after a glare and a few broken tables. Gis was half Ru's size, scrawny and unimpressive to look at. Nothing like bullying the weak to raise a young man's spirits. But Gis blocked or dodged every blow Ru threw at him. Again and again, turning Ru's building rage aside without breaking a sweat. As he fought, Ru saw something in the man's eyes. Power, certainly, but something else. A clarity, an overwhelming certainty in himself, that told Ru he would never best this man despite his own raw skills. Ru couldn't explain why he stopped. Still, he had to. He halted his blows, took a step back, and bowed to his better. Gis, it turned out, was a member of Irthos' Owlery, sent into Rhat'matanis to learn about the nation, in particular to explore the exploitation of the caste system, potentially undermining it if possible. Ru became his first native recruit, learning the ways of infiltration, sabotage, and channeling the force of one's presence. In exchange, Ru supplied the insider's perspective Gis lacked, aiding in negotiating the complicated caste rules of the nation, as well as helping to identify more potential recruits. Soon Gis and the Owls had a respectable network entrenched in Rhat'matanis, and Gis declared that the next step of Ru's training would require him to explore outside the boundaries of his nation. The best spy, he claimed, was one who knew the most about the world in which he lived. Ru, bowing as always to Gis's guidance, set out for Venza, to seek knowledge (and thus power) in the greater world. Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size in which a local wine merchant has need of something much stronger than your usual exterminators, and rats much too large for their own good meet grisly ends as our protagonists make their way to the skeletal remains of a hapless victim of telportation magics. with Dame Sienna Morrogrim (Grayn), Tirgas the Hermit (Cyclopean), Robert Kronbark (Lindeloef), and Charity (Aura) XP Received: 1,084 Treasure Received: 1,182 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Rescue at Boar's Ridge XP Received: 2,054 Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items DM Credits: 1 @ level 2 XP Received: 330 Treasure Received: 330 GP NPCs Encountered *Cratchen: Human Spell slinger, acquaintance of Grog *Fiorella: Cratchen's cat familiar, one-time captive of Grimspiller, rescued by Ru's party at Cratchen's behest. *Grimspiller: Hobgoblin Necromancer (ref). Ostensibly deceased, but since he appeared as a bugbear(ref), there may be a Resurrection protocol at play... Level Ups Level 3: Oct 7, 2013 Class: Ranger (Trapper and Guide Archetypes) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +3 to +5 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Weapon Focus (Wakizashi) Features: Martial weapon proficiency Medium armor proficiency Non-tower shield proficiency Ranger's focus (replaces Favored Enemy) Trapfinding Track +1 Wild Empathy +3 (1 Ranger level + 2 CHA) HP: 10 (8 + 2 Con ) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +18 (Old Total) = 25 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Perception, Escape Artist, Disguise, Stealth Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Ninja BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Ki Pool (3 ki) Ninja Trick: Vanishing Trick HP: 9 (6 + 2 Con +1 FC) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +09 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Perception Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, UMD Approvals *Approval (Mar. 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (6 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 *Approval (July 2nd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn